downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Downton Abbey
Were you looking for information on the Downton Abbey programme? Downton Abbey is an estate located in the outskirts of Downton in Yorkshire, England, UK, and is the home of the aristocratic and wealthy Crawley family. Residents Current Residents The current residents of Downton Abbey are Robert Crawley, Earl of Grantham, his wife Cora Crawley, Countess of Grantham, their eldest daughter Mary Talbot, her husband Henry Talbot, Mary's son George Crawley, Robert and Cora's son-in-law Tom Branson, and Tom's daughter Sybbie Branson. Among the family's servants, only four currently live in the house itself; Beryl Patmore, Thomas Barrow, Andrew Parker, and Phyllis Baxter. Former Residents Among the former residents of Downton Abbey, they include, but are not limited to: Matthew Crawley, Mary's first husband, Sybil Branson, the youngest daughter of Robert and Cora and Tom's wife, Edith Pelham, the middle daughter of Robert and Cora, Marigold, Edith's illegitimate daughter, Rose Aldridge, Robert and Cora's first-cousin once-removed, and Violet Crawley, the Dowager Countess of Grantham, Robert's mother, Lady Rosamund Painswick, Robert's sister. Known rooms and locations For more information, see Rooms. Downton Abbey is a very large and grand house with numerous rooms. Some of those that have appeared on screen are as follows: Main house * Entrance Hall * Great Hall - with grand staircase * Dining room * Servery * Library * Boudoir/Painted Room/Music Room * Drawing Room * Smoking Room * Cora's Drawing Room * Study * Morning Room * Mary Talbot's Bedroom * Edith Pelham's Bedroom * Sybil Branson's Bedroom * Lord and Lady Grantham's Bedroom * Lady Grantham's Bathroom * Rose Aldridge's Bedroom * Nursery * Servants quarters - sparsely furnished attic bedrooms with men's and women's bedrooms separate * Anna and Gwen's Bedroom * Jimmy's Bedroom * Kitchen * Servants' dining hall * Butler's pantry * Housekeepers' sitting room Outdoors and estate *John and Anna Bates' cottage *Charles and Elsie Carson's cottage *Garage Media Images Highclere.jpg|An alternative view of the exterior. front entrance.jpg|The main entrance as the family and staff greet a guest. front entrance2.jpg|The main entrance in more detail. hall and staircase.jpg|The hall, showing the gallery and staircase. library.jpg|The library. library2.jpg|The library. library3.jpg|The library. dining room1.jpg|The dining room set for breakfast. diningroom2.jpg|The dining room after an evening meal. drawing room2.jpg|The drawing room as the servants clean in the morning. drawing room3.jpg|The drawing room showing a different angle. drawing room4.jpg|Another angle of the drawing room. cora's bedroom.jpg|Cora and Robert's bedroom mary's bedroom.jpg|Mary's bedroom. guest bedroom.jpg|A guest bedroom. servants quarters shared female bedroom.jpg|A shared bedroom in the servants quarters - women's side. coridoor servants quarters.jpg|A dark and cramped corridor in the servants quarters. butlers pantry.jpg|Butler's pantry housekeepers sitting room.jpg|Housekeepers sitting room. downton kitchen.jpg|The kitchen, showing the large table and ovens. downton kitchen2.jpg|The servants dining hall, showing the bells on the wall used by the family to summon the servants. yard trade entrance.jpg|The rear entrance to the house or tradesmen's entrance. yard.jpg|The yard, that leads off the tradesmen's entrance. 310358-downton-abbey-a-quiet-moment-in-the-nursery.jpg downton-abbey-winter.jpg img_0242.jpg 31a73d2a400be125ca2eed32fd50aa45.jpg 5a6516430137c051a03408c188a6b2eb.jpg Videos File:Take_a_tour_around_the_real_Downton_Abbey Behind the scenes * Highclere Castle in Hampshire (west of London) is used for exterior shots of Downton Abbey as well as for some of the interior filming, with the servants' living areas constructed and filmed at Ealing Studios. Appearances See also * ''Downton Abbey'', the programme Category:Downton estate Category:Locations Category:Yorkshire Category:Estates Category:Private Homes